


Three Weddings.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Three Weddings.

Q had been quiet all through the drive home, more than quiet… silent…

Bond had looked over once or twice wondering what was wrong but driving through the winding country lanes at twilight was taking all his concentration. 

It wasn’t as if it was unusual… exactly…. Q was often quiet while working, concentration heavy on his brow, but there was usually tapping of keys and the occasional swear word to show he was still there.  
Sometimes James imagined he could see the synopses in Q’s brain fusing together as he searched for a solution to a tricky problem.  
This was different somehow, more personal, James wondered what was wrong? Had James done or said something to upset his lover?

Bond relaxed a little. In the past when Q had been annoyed at him he had been loud and vociferous in informing him exactly why he was in the doghouse.

Unless it was so bad, so serious, that Q was wondering how to bring it up.  
James heart thumped in his chest at the thought.  
This pale, slender, messy haired genius, was his whole world.  
James had never been so happy in his whole life.   
The thought of not being with him, waking up with him, making love with him was inconceivable.

He ran over the day in his mind.  
They had gone to Q’s brother’s house for Sunday lunch.  
As well as Hugo, his wife Cecile and their two sons Harry and Peter, Q’s mother and sister were both there too.

The talk had all been about Madeline’s wedding. Q’s sister was two years older than him and engaged to a stage actor named Daniel who was away touring.

Madeline was truthful in her plans for the wedding, she had waited a long time and was planning an extravaganza, some kind of cross between a royal wedding and a carnival.

Fireworks and fire eaters were mentioned, chocolate fountains and ice sculptures, chimney sweeps for luck .   
Five hundred guests. Live bands. Marquees. Hotels being booked out completely.

Lunch was not as peaceful as usual.  
Hugo’s sons Peter and Harry were adamant they were not about to wear kilts to be page boys.  
They argued loudly and Hugo sent them out to play.  
He led James and Q into the garden and they all had a kick about while everyone calmed down.

Bond tried to explain to the boys that the kilt was worn by the Scottish Clans as battle dress and they were fierce warriors but Harry took the wind out of his sails by asking. 

“So Uncle James, when you get married will you wear a kilt?”

Bond looking over at his lover wearing an enormous grin on his face shook his head.

“Erm well no.”

“Ha.” said Peter.” We wouldn’t mind if it was fancy dress. We would like to dress up as someone cool, Iron Man he’s cool, I would go if I could dress up as Iron Man.”

“We saw this wedding on you tube where everyone was dressed as a superhero. I could be the Hulk, it would be cool to be painted green. Why can’t Aunt Madeline have a cool wedding?”

All three men burst out laughing and Hugo pulled his boys in for a hug. “Well that’s not going to happen but you’re right you shouldn’t have to dress up in a kilt if you don’t want to. Why don’t we just find you a nice grown-up suit would that be okay?”

Remembering, James wondered if it was the wedding talk that had upset his lover.  
Some months ago James had proposed and Q had accepted but since then nothing further had been discussed. 

Bond decided to mention it when they got home.

He let Q out at the door and drove the Aston round to the garage to lock it up. By the time he entered the house Q had closed the curtains and lit the lamps, soft music was playing and two glasses of wine were poured out.

Bond settled onto the sofa resting his arm along the back and was relieved when his partner laid his head back on James arm and snuggled a little closer.

The small knot that James hadn’t realised was still gripping his heart relaxed further. He combed his fingers through the brown waves content to wait until Q was ready to talk.

He had drunk two thirds of the wine before he finally spoke, the words brought the knot streaming back into Bond’s chest and he held his breath waiting for more…

“I don’t want a wedding…..

I don’t want all that fuss and bother....why would anyone want hundreds of guests?… and fire-eaters …?”

He looked at James face…the fleeting glimpse of pain in James eyes and realised… what his words had sounded like to his lover.

He kissed James lips…”No… I’m not saying….I don’t want to marry you. I do want to marry you, be married to you… I just don’t want….a wedding.”

James let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“All weddings aren’t like….your sister has gone a little overboard…what about Hugo’s wedding? Do you remember it?”

“Only slightly, I’d finished Cambridge…the wedding was in Paris in the June. Very French. Very chic.”

“Okay, see, weddings don’t have to be fussy, this is probably my fault, we should have talked about it more. Not left it so long since I asked the question”

James tightened his grip on his lover and Q moved closer again kissing James gently then adding some heat.

“Tell me what you would like and we’ll do that. No fuss no bother. Promise.”

“Let’s just go somewhere the two of us, and get married. I love you James.”

James held Q as he kissed him, managed to strip both of their clothes off without missing a beat, he lay Q down on the sofa and made love to him as if for the first time.  
He teased and tickled and kissed and licked every inch of his lover taking his time, paying attention to every wiggle and moan, filling Q with passion and delight until finally he filled him with long, slow, strokes. Afterwards he licked the tears that had spilled over from Q’s eyes and claimed his mouth again.

“That was so….so unbelievably….I’m speechless.”

James rolled onto his back taking Q with him. His face beamed with love and satisfaction.

“Practising for the honeymoon. Don’t want you to be disappointed.”

Q let out a genuine giggle, “Believe me the honeymoon was never the problem.”

 

Six weeks later they were climbing the steps of Marylebone registry office hand in hand, they were wearing smart suits and James as a token of the occasion had slipped flowers into their lapels.

Tanner had agreed to be a witness and when Bond had informed Mallory of the date he had, for some deep reason of his own, decided to accompany them.

There was another wedding before them and Q pointed out a pair of figures he recognised.

“Look, Sherlock and John, do you think they had the same idea as us?”

There was a small gathering in the room. Sherlock, John. A tall good looking man smiling broadly, a slim dark haired girl with a wide smile and an older woman clutching a hankie enjoying a good weep.

Another tall man carrying an umbrella, a familiar figure to both Bond and Q, stepped forward.

“Mycroft.”

“Mallory”

Sherlock following his brother with his eyes made his way to Bond’s side.

“Wondered what my brother was up to. Weddings not really his scene.”

Q whispered softly in his lover’s ear.

James chuckled, “You are spending too much time with spies. You’re turning devious my love.” 

He repeated the whisper to Sherlock whose eyes opened wide.

“Genius. I wish I’d thought to bug my brother years ago. Do let me know what they’re plotting.”

“I wondered why M. had decided to come. What’s the point of having access to equipment and not using it. I was worried he was planning to send you away before the honeymoon.”

“You are getting married then?”

“Yes, are you and John too?”

“No our friends, come and meet them.”

The two parties merged as John introduced the bride and groom. “Our friends Greg and Molly Lestrade.”

They all shook hands and kissed the bride who blushed happily.

They stood chatting easily as Sherlock watched his brother, then when James and Q were called into the office the whole party went with them. John finding he and Tanner had mutual friends.

As they said their vows Mrs. Hudson slapped Sherlock on the arm.

“Sherlock dear, time you were making things official between John and yourself. You’ll never find anyone else to put up with you and if you wait too long he’ll find someone who’ll appreciate him.”

Ninety per cent of the time Sherlock tuned out Mrs. Hudson’s words but this made him think.  
He looked at John carefully, he had been very emotional when Lestrade and Molly had recited their vows and he looked to be the same now.  
As Sherlock watched, John turned his head and gave Sherlock a slight smile. 

Sherlock looked round the room, the people in it were the few friends he had, the only ones he cared about and John, well, John was head and shoulders above the rest. John would always come first.  
He watched John as the couple promised to love and to cherish… did John himself not deserve to be loved and cherished. Of course he did.. 

 

A few weeks later James and Q were attending Madeline’s wedding.

The day had been spectacular, everything Madeline had hoped and more.  
As the evening progressed, the festivities began to wind down.  
Dinah, Q’s mother had grabbed James as he was passing and introduced him to some of her old friends.

“James is my son’s, em, you know, I never know what to call you, boyfriend sounds so twee when you’re grown up and partner makes it sound as if you are in business…”

“Husband mother, call him my husband. We’ve been married now for.. three weeks…”

“Three weeks five days and eleven hours… “ James smiled and hugged Q to him, kissing his forehead.

Q slipped his arm round James waist and looked for a reaction from his parent. Wondering if she would be upset they hadn’t told her before.

“Oh my darlings I couldn’t be happier.. I always worried about you the most… my baby…but not as much since James has been in your life. She burst into happy weeping.

Hugo, Cecile and the boys came over and congratulations were said and questions were asked. 

They explained they had only wanted a quiet wedding and everyone seemed to understand and be happy for them.

“So those few weeks you were abroad?”

“Yes. Honeymoon. Monte Carlo then Florence. It was perfect.”

“That was because I had practised… a lot…” James murmured so only his husband could hear.

Q almost giggled, he wrapped his arms round James neck and kissed him dirtily. Whispering. 

“Want to get some more practise right now?”

James eyes twinkled with love and lust.

“Practise makes perfect."


End file.
